Long time no see!
by Twiinii.Tragedy
Summary: AU! Gabriel forces his little brother Castiel to go to a Halloween-fancy-dress-party where he runs into an old friend.
1. Long time no see

**A/N: This is my very first fic ever. I'm kind of nervous to upload this because English is not my mother tongue, so please be gentle with me in the reviews!**

* * *

Castiel hated his big brother for this. How did he even convince him to wear an angel-costume for a freaking Halloween-fancy-dress-party?! And for _fuck's sake_ it was on a Thursday too to top it all off!

At least there wouldn't be a lot of people he knew, his brother and maybe some of his friends, so he made the plan that he'd, as soon as he'd get there, he'd find the strongest alcohol and get himself shitfaced.

He spotted his brother talking – or rather _flirting_ – with the guy who owned the mansion, his name was something as unique as Castiel's, Balthazar – Balth – or something like that, as soon as he entered and didn't even bother approaching them. He made his way to the nearest place with some alcohol and grabbed the first beer he saw and nearly downed it in one swig. He heard a soft chuckle to his right and turned his head to the source of the noise. He raised an eyebrow at the grinning Batman standing next to him.

"You seem to be pretty thirsty.", Batman said mockingly and took a sip from his beer.

"Why would you care?" Cas asked a little angrily.

"Well, first of all I know you're underage and secondly Michael asked me to keep an eye on you.", another mocking grin on his lips.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion and frowned a little. Who was that stranger in the Batman-costume? He studied his face for a moment, locking eyes with those _gorgeous_ green eyes – such a familiar color – and then it finally clicked.

"Dean? What the hell!" he sighed again and drank the rest of his beer. Dean Winchester was his senior back in High School and had left the city due to his moving in with his girlfriend Lisa. Dean had been friends with Cas' two older brothers Gabriel and Michael and that's why they kind of knew each other.

"Long time no see!", Dean chuckled slightly, "How long has it been? A year?"

Cas grabbed another beer as he made his way out into the garden and Dean followed suit. The Younger had intended to just get drunk right away, but was caught up with chatting with the older man and began to really enjoy it. Cas, being a polite guy, had asked on Dean's relationship with Lisa and then telling him how sorry he was after finding out that they had broken up after 4 years and that being the reason Dean was back.

After drowning the third and the fourth beer while talking to Dean he started to feel kinda lightheaded and decided to go for the stronger things now. He convinced Dean to down a few shots with him. Meanwhile the feeling of lightheadedness got even stronger and he giggled a little as he had to hold onto Dean so he wouldn't fall.

"That was good! Let's get another round!", Cas shouted in excitement and reached for the next two shots. Dean frowned at Cas, wrapped an arm around his waist and took the shots out of Cas' hands and placed them down onto the counter in front of them.

"Hold on little angel, I think you've had enough.", Dean said in a gentle tone and wrapped his hand a little stronger around the younger man. But before Dean could drag him away Castiel snatched one of the shots and downed it with a grin.

* * *

When they arrived at Dean's beloved '67 Chevy Impala he raised an eyebrow at Cas as he tried to climb into the passenger seat. "Dirty my baby and I'm gonna _kill_ you.", Dean said in a warning tone as he slipped into the driver's seat. Starting the engine he smiled and then looked at Cas again. "You still live with your brothers?", he asked casually.

Cas nodded and looked at Dean. "Yeah, but... But I don't wanna go there! Michael's gonna throw a fit at me! He doesn't 'appreciate' it if I get wasted!", Castiel looked down and shifted uncomfortably in his seat then looked back up at Dean and made sure he used the cutest puppy face he could come up with and it sure as hell was the _fucking_ cutest thing Dean had _ever_ seen. "May I stay over at yours? Please? Just for tonight, I promise I won't be a nuisance!"

Dean sighed heavily and pulled his Batman-mask off and a muted gasp left Cas' mouth and he crossed his fingers and hoped that Dean didn't notice it. Cas remembered pretty well that Dean was a hottie back then but has he always been this _dazzlingly _beautiful? He shook his head slightly and leaned a little more to him in anticipation.

Dean nodded softly and pulled out of the parking lot. Cas grinned and sat back happily and couldn't wait to see Dean's place.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it so far. What do you think of it? I originally planned to do another one or two chapters! What'd you think of that? Yay? Nay? Tell me in a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome too! :D**


	2. Long time no see - Ch 2

**A/N: So here's my second chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

It was a 30 minutes drive until they reached Dean's place. Most of the time there was an awkward silence between them that neither of them felt comfortable with. At some point Cas couldn't take the silence anymore so he picked the very first cassette he found and loaded it.

"Dude, Asia? Really?", Cas frowned and looked at Dean who rewarded him with a cocky grin. A pleasant warmth started spreading inside of him seeing that grin. Why was Castiel so attracted to it?

"What? Heat of the moment rocks. Besides I used to wake Sammy up with that song every Tuesday, so it's kind of inside joke for us.", Dean confessed jokingly.

Cas noticed that Dean's grin slowly turned into a sad smile and he decided for himself that he didn't like that on Dean's face. So he took another cassette and loaded that one. Ignoring Dean's confused look Cas grinned and sang along to "Highway to hell". Dean looked confused for a split second before a wide grin appeared on his face again and he sang along to the song too.

When they finally reached Dean's apartment Cas felt a lot more sober than when they left the party. That was definitively something Cas didn't like. When they entered the apartment the first thing he did was looking for the kitchen.

"Dean? You got any alcohol here? I feel a little too sober again for my liking. And since we're in our apartment there shouldn't be a problem with drinking a little more, right?", Cas spoke to Dean without even looking at him. He was too busy with looking through his cupboards for any hint of alcohol.

Cas jumped a little at the firm grip on his shoulders and looked over his shoulders to see Dean standing right behind him grinning like a fool.

"Slow down angel. There's no need to be in a hurry.", he said mockingly before releasing Cas shoulders and making his way over to the fridge. He leaned over it to reach the alcohol that was in a cupboard over the fridge. Cas couldn't help himself but he **had** to stare at that pretty _damn_ hot ass of Dean. Who wouldn't stare at something as tasty as that?

When Dean turned around, two bottles of hard liquor in his hands, grinning broadly at Cas, he averted his gaze and coughed nervously. He then took one of the bottles from Dean and took a big swig from it. Coughing again he grinned slyly at him and said with a sassy tone "This is going to be so much fun!"

They made their way into the living room and Cas took a look around and spotted a sofa bed in the middle of the room. "Are you for real? We gonna share a _sofa bed_ tonight?", he asked disbelievingly. The older one just shrugged and smiled apologetically at Cas. The Younger rolled his eyes defeated and collapsed onto the sofa bed.

One and a half hour – and half a bottle each – later they laid giggling in bed. Cas stared into Dean wonderful green eyes and felt himself getting lost in them. His face got slightly pinker and he let his eyes wander down onto Dean's lips. Those _oh so kissable_ lips. Those lips he wanted to kiss so badly. Cas lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down at Dean.

"What would you do if I'd kiss you now?" he asked so quietly his voice was barely a whisper. 

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the 'cliffhanger' :P  
And as always, I'd be really really happy to read reviews so feel free to leave me some! :3**


End file.
